hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
HITMAN™ 2
) |web = Official Hitman Webpage }} HITMAN™ 2 is the 7th and latest installment to the video game series. Released On November 13th, 2018. This is the first entry to the franchise after Io-Interactive acquired the rights to Hitman from Japanese publisher Square Enix. Unlike 2016's , the game will not release episodically; instead opting to use a more traditional launch method, with various game add-ons and DLC expected after the initial release. One such DLC is the Legacy Pack, which will include every location from HITMAN™ season one, updated with features from HITMAN™ 2, including combat, weapons, etc. The DLC will be free for players who already own HITMAN™ season one."Hitman 2 will include updated versions of Hitman Season 1's missions as DLC". PC Gamer. Retrieved 20 August 2018. Gameplay Overview In HITMAN™ 2, players will once again take control of Agent 47 in order to fulfill assassination missions. For the first time, players will be able to complete contracts either solo or with others via online co-op in the Sniper Assassin game mode, in addition to the standard single-player experience. Missions take place in dynamic locations across the globe, where players can utilize the sandbox nature of the maps to their advantage in order to achieve their goal in any way they see fit. From an assortment of weapons, environmental hazards, distractions and tactics, creative use of the world is at your disposal, along with the return of opportunities and hints from the previous game which aid players into seeing some of the more spectacular assassination methods. New features that come with HITMAN 2™ include camera view grids and Picture-in-Picture. For the former, players will be able to see the field of view a camera has by way of a displayed grid, seen on the floor or wall where the camera is facing when using Instinct Mode. The Picture-in-Picture feature will pop-up a small screen in the corner of the player's screen when other characters do something of importance during a mission, such as when and how someone discovers a body."You’ll have to be even more careful in Hitman 2". Polygon. Retrieved 6 September 2018. Elusive Targets have been confirmed with the first target, known as The Undying. British actor Sean Bean will portray the first elusive target Mark Faba, a MI5 agent turned freelance assassin. Progression Progression is centered around mastering locations. As players level up the Mastery track for each location, they unlock starting locations, agency pickups, and new items that give options to take on each mission in new ways. Progress can be achieved by either completing Challenges or earning Performance XP. Performance XP acts as a second avenue to accumulate experience points. It awards a small amount of XP for doing moment-to-moment actions during a playthrough, like taking someone out silently, hiding a body, or killing a target. By default, Performance XP will be displayed, but this can be toggled on or off in Settings. A Player Profile levels up according to total XP earned. Player badges are the visual representation of the profile level. Both Mastery and Performance XP are funneled into the Player Profile as well as the Mastery Track, leveling both up as players progress through the game. Outside of those two systems, items that can be unlocked by completing specific Challenges. Both XP systems also work on the Season One locations within HITMAN 2 if players own the Legacy Pack. Mastery tracks for the Legacy locations have been tweaked to give a more directed progression of unlocks. Difficulty There are three difficulty levels: Casual, Professional, and Master. *Casual is for new players. It gives players an easier way to experiment with the world without fear of failing. Also Security Cameras have been removed in Casual *Professional is the default. It gives players a feeling of being a true assassin, using all of the game's intricate mechanics to assassinate targets. Cameras work like cameras and Mirrors work like mirrors but foot steps are not heard.(This is like HITMAN 2016 Normal Mode but some guards positions from pro mode have been added *Master is extra challenging. Combat will be extremely hard and NPCs will be more aware of their surroundings, making stealth gameplay a greater challenge.(this is like HITMAN 2016 Professional mode where foot steps are heard As with the progression system, all of difficulty levels can be selected on the Legacy locations within HITMAN 2. Some unlocks can only be earned by completing challenges on specific difficulties. Ghost Mode Ghost Mode is a 1v1 mode where players compete against each other online as Agent 47. Rather than face each other directly, players compete against one another in assassinating identical targets. The Agent who eliminates the most targets more quickly and cleanly is the victor. While players exist in their own environments, they start the Mode side-by-side. They can check their opponent's progress at any time, as opponents appear as a "ghost" in their environment. Assistance includes weapons, items, outfits, and ghost crate supply drops. Plot Note: While the general plot of ''HITMAN 2™ follows a distinct path, many elements such as the assassination methods and character interactions are subject to the player's decisions. The game offers several events and methods to targets, along with multiple decisions based on the sandbox gameplay. This story synopsis concentrates on the main plot thread of the game the player would generally encounter on their first time playing.'' Following the events of HITMAN™, Agent 47 embarks on a mission to hunt the mysterious "Shadow Client" and disassemble his militia. His first lead is the location of one of the Shadow Client's lieutenants, Alma Reynard. 47 is able to gain some intel on the Shadow Client's activities from Reynard's home in New Zealand before eliminating her. Impressed with 47's performance, Providence authorizes him and the ICA to hunt down the rest of the Shadow Client's militia. When 47 asks Diana why the ICA would be willing to work with Providence, she replies that both organizations share interests in putting a stop to the Shadow Client, whose activities are now causing a global panic. She also reveals that Providence secretly promised to her to reveal 47's past. Following the intel gained from Reynard, 47 is sent to Miami to assassinate tech giant Robert Knox and his daughter Sierra, the owner and heir of Kronstadt Industries. Not only have they secretly sold advanced weapons to war criminals, but they are also Providence members who defected to the Shadow Client's side, presumably to protect themselves from his attacks. Meanwhile, the remaining members of Providence descend into consternation as more of their operatives are killed worldwide. Despite this, Providence manages to identify the Shadow Client as Lucas Grey, the former head of security to deceased Providence key-holder Eugene Cobb. Grey, now located in Central Europe, pursues his own plans with hacktivist Olivia Hall and insists that they need 47's help if they are to dismantle Providence. 47 heads to Colombia next in order to assassinate drug lord Rico Delgado and his top lieutenants, who have been using their smuggling network to aid Grey and his militia. Diana reports the mission's success to Providence while visiting the graves of her family in Surrey. Flashbacks reveal that she witnessed her parents being killed by a car bomb after they attempted to bring the company responsible for her brother's death to court. Shortly after Grey steals an item from the Ether Corporation in Johannesburg, his militia use a hostage situation to publicly reveal Providence's existence. 47 is then sent to Mumbai to track down and eliminate the pirates who killed a Providence operative in Shanghai. After the mission, 47 follows Grey's trail to Romania, back to the very same asylum where he was created by Dr. Ort-Meyer. He encounters Grey, who reveals that they were both previously kept in the lab to be raised as assassins for Providence. 47 regains some of his memories, remembering that Grey was Subject 6, and that they both made a pact to take revenge on those responsible for turning them into assassins. The revelation leads to Diana meeting with Grey and Hall in Berlin. Grey reveals that Ort-Meyer, the scientist responsible for his and Agent 47's creation, was a member of Providence, who are controlled by a leader known as "the Constant" and three executive members known as "the Partners." After Grey and 47's original plan to take down the Partners failed, they decided to erase 47's memories, though Grey was able to escape before his memories were wiped. Grey's current objective is to capture the Constant, as he is the only person who knows the identities of the Partners. His only lead, however, is that 47 knew the identity of the first Constant. Grey then reveals that the item he had stolen from the Ether Corporation was an antidote that may counteract 47's memory loss. Initially reluctant to work with Grey, Diana eventually abides by 47's wish to take the antidote. The antidote allows 47 to remember that the first Constant was a legendary Cold War spymaster codenamed "Janus". In order to get close to Janus, Diana files a false report implicating Janus as the true Shadow Client while claiming Grey was just a subordinate, giving 47 pretext to infiltrate Janus' home in the suburbs of Vermont. Investigating several clues, Agent 47 finds evidence that Janus was planning to meet the Constant at a gala held by "The Ark Society," a plutocratic survivalist group created within Providence. Hall is able to pinpoint the meeting location on a remote island in the North Atlantic, but they find out that the Constant, revealed as the man who hired Diana and 47 at the end of Hitman, has implanted himself with a suicide chip that will instantly release lethal poison into his body if he is compromised. 47 is then dispatched to eliminate Zoe and Sophia Washington, twin sisters and newly appointed chairwomen of the Ark Society who each hold a kill-switch for the Constant. Once the Washington sisters are neutralized, 47 and Grey proceed to capture and extract the Constant. 47, Grey, and Diana interrogate the Constant, pointing out that by being captured, his life is forfeit to the Partners. Defeated, the Constant reveals that Providence is made up of the Ingram, Carlisle, and Stuyvesant families, with each family having a representative that serves as a "Partner." As 47 and Grey head out to confront the three families, the Constant taunts Diana about what she does not know about Agent 47. A final flashback reveals that 47 was responsible for the car bomb that killed Diana's parents. Locations Sniper Assassin Editions Videos HITMAN 2 - Holiday Hoarders Trailer HITMAN 2 - The World is Yours HITMAN 2 – Gameplay Launch Trailer HITMAN 2 – Official Live Action Launch Trailer HITMAN 2 - No One is Untouchable HITMAN_2_-_HITMAN_Perfected HITMAN_2_-_Ghost_Mode_Gameplay_Reveal HITMAN 2 – Untouchable (All Locations Reveal) Official HITMAN™ 2 Santa Fortuna Trailer Official_HITMAN_2_Colombia_Teaser_Trailer HITMAN 2 - Miami Gameplay Trailer HITMAN 2 - How to Hitman (Hidden in Plain Sight) HITMAN 2 - How To Hitman (The Briefcase) Official HITMAN™ 2 – How to Hitman Tools of the Trade Official HITMAN™ 2 – How to Hitman Assassin Mindset HITMAN 2 – How to Hitman (Immersion) HITMAN™ 2 Announcement Trailer HITMAN™ 2 Sniper Assassin Trailer Gallery Promotional Material HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 1 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 2 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 3 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 4 Miami.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 5 Assassination Methods 1.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 6 Assassination Methods 2.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 7 Assassination Methods 3.jpg HITMAN 2 Promotional Image 8 Assassination Methods 4.jpg H2018-AnnouncementTrailerPromo.jpg|Promotional for the Miami trailer. H2018-PreOrderPromo.jpg|Promotional for the pre-ordering page. H2018-TrailersPromo.jpg|General trailers promotional. H2018-LinksPromo.jpg|Ditto. References de:Hitman 2 (2018) Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™